


i don't want just a taste

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunkness, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, daniel's damn accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	i don't want just a taste

he noticed him, blond head bobbing between what seems to be a crowd of midgets. he keeps watching though, the curl of broad shoulders as Daniel's face reddens and scrunches as he laughs bending down so the blond can say something that he'll hear, wide hand on the woman's shoulder.

this was probably a bad idea. really bad idea as he catches Daniel's eye and catches the quick flick of tongue across his lips and a knowing smile that makes him flinch.

this was such a bad idea.

"you sure you didn't want anything?" his accent is deeper when he's drunk and he's standing right in his path blocking his view of their friends. he mutters a curse, tilting his head up to meet dangerous eyes.

"i'm good!" Hoechlin lifts his beer.   
****  
They get pretty touchy when they're drunk.The brief thought of leaking all of this, tangles of limbs and flushed cheeks to tumblr dances in his mind.yes, yes that is Posey mouthing at the back of Dylan's neck who has a lap full of Holland.

Daniel has stayed quiet stealing glances at him as he wiggles a little in the booth. Shooting fish in a barrel. More like licking a tied up werewolf's abs. Its much too easy, those incredibly white teeth digging into a swollen lip. Tyler can't remember the man swapping spit with anyone and notices he's worrying his teeth over his own mouth.

That's not hot all. He looks away too sharply, caught in those eyes."i'm going outside!" long limbs flailed trying not to fall out of the booth.One more look and Tyler counts out the seconds before his shadow disappears.

He was holding his breath. But he slides out easily and follows with his shoulders slouched, head bent.

this is such a bad idea.  
******  
the strong smell of cigarettes hit him first as he pushes the door open. He's got bulk on the other man, but he's been lanky and long limbed so long that he's learned to use it to his advantage.

Hoechlin's shoulders hit the cement wall with force and expects the thump of his head hitting the cold hardness next. Without being able to even blink impossibly long fingers have a hold of his dark hair yanking him to his mouth.

Daniel kisses like he fights. Teeth and tongue and the obscene sounds of wet suction.He hadn't even had time to realize they're in the shadows. All he sees are flashes of white teeth and pale skin.

"fuck" Daniel's voice is deeper, rougher, accent heavy on his tongue as he stumbles back. Hoechlin takes that chance to lick his lips, peppermint, tobacco and tequila chased with something sweet he can't put his finger on. "fuck Hoech" and Tyler looked up following the finger that traces over his profile to his mouth. He can take charge. He can fight back. The tip of his finger slips between his lips and he sucks.

Even in the dark he can see the flush of the taller man's cheeks has darkened. He takes a handful of Daniel's thin white tee and lurches him into him.

And he melts into him with frantic hands grasping for purchase. Being shoved into the wall feels different, better this time now that he's driving.  
******  
It takes a few yanks and pulls before he's able to open the belt. He's breathless, those impossibly white teeth marking up tan skin but he manages to close his paw between Daniel's lewdly spread legs. He's hard already and he can feel his dick twitch as he tightened his fist. 

He strokes fast and needy with that soft voice chanting the word more and keening in his ear. Daniel's hips move frantic and sloppy but his tongue still tastes like the sharp of the tequila. 

This was such a bad idea. He scraps his ragged nails up the long stretch of the taller man's side. Those white teeth dig into his shoulder to muffle his sharp cry that make his knees wobble. He falls sweat slick and hot into Tyler's wide chest.He laughs peering up at him.

Hoechlin bites his tongue as their friends start to pour out of the club tripping over their own feet towards the shadows lurking in the alley."Tyler!" Crystal calls and behind her Posey snorts. 

"Dan?" Dylan calls as Daniel peered up at him with a finger pressed to his lips motioning Hoechlin quiet as he slinks to his knees, nuzzling and head butting the thin sliver of skin between his shirt and jeans.

He nearly misses the groan that escapes when that impossibly hot wet tongue licks painfully slow. "ssshh" Daniel laughs again pressing his hips to the cold wall. They both hold their breath as the loud slurring voices of their friends pass.

This was such a bad idea.


End file.
